


Blackmail

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Asgardian One Shots [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes





	

"Hannah, don't you ever show your personality?" Tony asked, taking the file from the young woman's hand.

"What's that suppose to mean, Tony?" she quipped, narrowing her eyes at her boss.

"You're always all business," he said, waving a hand at her. "Very Hill like."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "I am a Hill, you idiot."

"You know you can wear a color besides black, gray, and white," he stated, looking at the file.

"I'm not a color person," she retorted flatly.

Tony scoffed and looked her over. "Do you even own something beside pencil skirts?"

Hannah couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, Tony, I do. I don't sleep in this," she said, running her hand down her side.

Tony cooked his eyebrow and smirked. "Oh really?" he asked.

"Not up for discussion," she said, her face going back to a stoic look. "Now, if there isn't anything else I can do for you, I need to get back to returning a call to SecNav." She turned on her heel and walk out of the lab.

"You don't have to let your sister dictate your personality!" he called after her.

Her response was to raise her hand to flip him off. Even though he was her boss, their relationship was more of friendship than that of business. She turned a corner and bumped into someone causing her to lose her balance. She reached out to steady herself, but instead she felt two hands on her waist doing it for her.

"Are you alright, Hannah?" a deep voice asked.

"Oh, sorry Thor," she mumbled, looking up at the blond god, a blush creeping up on her neck.

"It's not problem, but are you alright," Thor asked, his blue eyes searching her over

"I'm fine, I just need get going," Hanna rushed and started down the hall once again to her office.

_*few hours time skip brought to you by Tony dancing to Beyonce*_

Hannah closed her door and kicked off her heels. It was nice of Tony to put her up at the tower until she could find a place to live, but it ended up being her permanent home.

She continued to her bedroom, removing her sheath dress, excited to just be in her pjs. Closing the door, she threw her dress in the corner and un-clasped her bra, the garment joining the dress. She put on a pair of yoga pants and an oversized t-shirt, then she released her hair from the French twist, shaking her head to separate it.

"Hannah?" a voice called from the other room, causing her to freeze. She scrambled out of her bedroom to see Thor standing in the open room looking around.

"Thor? What are you doing here?" she asked, watching him go over to the couch picking up a pillow.

"This is from a children's movie with the girl who befriends this alien, yes?" he asked, showing her the blue pillow.

"Yes. Can you please put the Stitch pillow down and answer my question," she huffed.

Thor put the pillow down and grazed his fingers over the Little Mermaid throw blanket, causing Hannah to bite her lip. "I was just stopping by to see if you wanted to join the Captain and his metal arm friend for a movie," he replied, distracted by a group of small stuffed things on a shelf. "What are these?" He picked up the blue one and turned to Hannah smiling. "Stitch," he stated, pointing to it.

"Yes, and their called tsum tsums," she sighed, crossing her arms. "Thor, you know I have a strict policy of no one coming in here." She could feel the blush creeping up on her neck as she watched the god put the tsum tsum back and looked around the room.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Thor asked, looking at the posters, stuffed animals, and other memorabilia.

"No," she said sternly, "and they're not going to, right?" She gave him an uneasy look which he returned with a smile.

"Only if you go out with me on what you call a date," he offered.

Her eyes widen with disbelief. "Are you blackmailing me, Thor?" she asked, her mouth still hanging open.

Thor's face fell. "I didn't mean it like that. I would never tell someone else's secrets." He ran a hand through his blond hair, his voice was tight.

"If I agree to go out with you if you promise you will not tell tell a soul about this," Hannah said sternly, biting her lip.

"I promise you, I will not tell anyone," he said, stepping towards her. "Though, if you do want to join us for this movie, you might want to change your shirt first."

Hannah looked down and realized the shirt she was wearing was a Peter Pan one. She excused herself and went back to her room. She returned wearing a black tank.

"Stark was right," Thor mused.

"Right about what?" she asked hesitantly.

"You do like the color black," he answered.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Okay big guy. I think Steve and Bucky are waiting for us. What are they planning in watching?"

"Fox and the Hound," Thor said.

"Oh, wonderful," she groaned. "Couldn't they want to watch a non Disney movie?"

Thor chuckled and followed Hannah out the door.


End file.
